Dream World Session 1
Test and Lucerne found themselves in a barren wasteland. As they looked around, they noticed a large metal box and a huge pillar of smoke. After looting two metal pipes and some cans from the metal box, they then continued onto the pillar of smoke, finding a building set on fire. The two raced in and up the stairs to save the people they heard trapped inside. Lucerne and Test split up. Test was able to save the woman and send her out with Pig, while he almost got the man out, but the jump check was failed and he fell to the lower level. Test leapt out of the room before the roof collapsed. He then headed toward Lucerne, who was in the room with the child fighting two putrid humanoids. He moved to free the child and was able to do so by dodging an attack and using his weight to pull down the ropes. Lucerne healed the ranger's damage and the two headed down the stairs. Lucerne went to save the dog, but when she opened up the back door, she was grabbed by a void creature and flung into the back of the room. Test entered the room, avoided the creature's attack and the two used their strength and magic to defeat the void pillar. Test ends the fight by slamming his fist deep into the eyeball of the creature and is sucked through it. Upon doing so, the two were returned to reality. Orrok and Sheondirth found themselves in a desert valley. The orc had been reduced to level 1, though he never noticed. The dragon, however, was reduced to a whelpling. Her humanoid form had assumed that of an 8 year old girl and her legs had been restored. As the two walked toward a heatwave the orc noticed in the distance, they were attacked by wolves. Shannon killed one, while the orc knocked the other out. He then decided to carry the wolf so he could have a pet. Upon arriving at the barrier, the orc threw some dirt at it, noticing the barrier rippled upon doing so. They picked up the corpse of the wolf killed earlier and threw it into the field, allowing them to pass through. Upon passing through, Orrok noticed two individuals, an orc and a troll talking. He decided against conversation and for brutal violence, as is Orrok's way. The two fought and knocked out the orc, who appeared as the shaman from Orrok's village, while the troll transformed into an adult silver dragon, who appeared as Regarroth. Orrok grabbed a magic trident head, which restored his and Sheondirth's strength, gave them an increase and allowed them to overpower the adult dragon. Orrok finished the fallen dragon by grabbing it's jaws and ripping the top half of its head off. As the head flew off, the orc and dragon were returned to reality. Urgan found himself in a massive library, scaling for miles, while before him was a chessboard on the floor. A man across the room dressed in a purple and gold robe began speaking with him in his mind. The man invited Urgan to play a game of Wizard's chess and an elven apprentice appeared to face the half-orc wizard. After a long battle, Urgan took victory and was acknowledged as the winner by his opponent. The man in the purple robes approached Urgan and asked him to become an avatar of the god. Urgan readily accepted, which seemed to temper the god's opinion of the half-orc, but he did not rescind his offer. He then informed Urgan that powerful forces were at play in the world, and that the wizard was chosen to represent Boccob, god of magic and knowledge. Urgan was then sent back into reality. Hank was brought to a golden fortress in the sky with a massive rainbow bridge. Before him was a shining goddess and four individuals with bags over their heads. This was Thurd, the Valkyrie goddess Hank pledged himself to. She challenged him to pass judgement on the four. After a period of questioning, Hank was able to determine that the human woman murdered her children in a fit of madness. He passed judgement successfully, which pleased his deity. He was then informed of things working around the world that would have a significant effect on the world. He was chose as the male avatar of Thurd. He was then returned to reality. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon Category:Thurd